The Valentines
The Valentines Gallery Real Name: Jillian Taylor Current Alias: Valentine Gender: Female Origin: Mutant Creator: The Peripeteia from GaiaOnline History Note: AoA Valentine and 82004's Valentine have their own profile linked below. Earth-82004: Invisogirl This is the "original" Valentine of the guild. Her profile can be found here. This version of Valentine is by far the craziest, and least experienced combatants. This Valentine is very greedy, and cowardly, even compared to all the other Valentines put together, this one is the most delusional! This is caused by how her regeneration is abnormally unstable even in comparison to all her other versions (which had the maturing process a bit easier) She has a very obsessive personality, which changes quickly between possessing materials and forcing people to love her. She's very "needy" as well, and often wonders why people don't like her (which should be obvious) she's considered to be incredibly depressed as well and is prone to cutting names into herself, though her healing factor tends to recover that quickly. She rarely sleeps, and has to literally cry herself to sleep, and is randomly in bodily pain when trying to relax. The cause of this is her very unstable regeneration, which randomly destroys tissues and cells to have something to repair. This Valentine is in her early teens. Because of that, her regeneration is very unstable, causing her insanity. Earth-313: Ace of Hearts This Valentine is a "Freedom fighter" as she likes to call herself. She developed her costume and everything to fit the name of the group she's in (House of Cards) This Valentine is very young (mid teens) so she often times doesn't serve as a combatant when it comes down to it, instead she's an excellent medic because of her mutant ability. Valentine's ability is similar to that of Elixir, she is capable of healing others through touch, sedating, and even expelling poisons, toxins, and so on from their body, which is why she serves very well as House of Card's medic. Much like Elixir, everytime she exerts herself she reaches a new level of her ability, making her an omega-level mutant with limitless ability to heal others (she has been shown to even help others regrow organs by speeding up their regeneration to absurd levels temporarily!) Being orphaned at a very young age, she turned to helping people. On one occasion she was found being good, and was rescued by Giggles and her husband, which is around the time she joined the two and became a member of the House of Cards. Because of her young age, she developed a mother-daughter relationship with House of M's Giggles, and tends to view Red Hood as the father figure she never had. Earth-X23: Ms Valentine This Valentine from Earth-X23, is Sinister's adopted daughter, and assistant. She shares both his interest in genetics, his genius, and his sadistic nature. So if you can't tell, they get along well. She strongly believes in anything Sinister tells her to believe in, making her a good puppet for him. This Valentine only possessed a very enhanced regenerative healing factor, but with the help of her adoptive father, she genetically modified herself with super durability and strength; surviving both processes because of her healing factor. When it comes to all out brute force, this Valentine takes the cake, she's seen being able to even overpower Thor on numerous occasions, much like Hulk and Juggernaut, the angrier she is the stronger she can become. However, from all of the modified genetics in her body, her mind is very weak against psychic abilities, and lacks overall combat ability (unlike AoA Valentine) because of this she mostly sticks to collecting "samples" for her father. He, surprisingly, cares for her enough to have made her blades for her; made of adamantium, being dense enough to not break from even her own strength. Though because of that, they weigh a few tons. This Valentine often wonders what life in other universes is, and is currently with the help of Dr. Doom, trying to develop a machine that will allow her to travel through universes, to hopefully find more interesting samples than the ones they have access to. This Valentine is currently in her mid 20s. Earth-295: War Profile can be found here. This version of Valentine is by far considered the strongest one out of all the Valentines in the universes. While she lacks her phasing and invisibility like the others, she made up for it by creating absurdly incredible technology. Being one of Apocalypse's horsemen, she has mercilessly killed millions of people, and has a vast amount of experience. Even before being one of his horsemen, she was a world renowned assassin. She would make in a single hit more money than even the wealthiest of people could make in a year. Because of her wealth, she never needed to kill for money, she did it for the thrill. AoA Valentine is one of the few people who know how to create adamantium, using it as the main metal in her power suit, and only one capable of duplicating vibranium. Because of this, she is by far considered one of the most brilliant minds to ever live. This Valentine is in her mid 30s. Because of her age, her regeneration is fully matured, allowing her to recover from wounds at speeds to make even Deadpool and Wolverine's seem slow. Earth-473: Captain Valentine This is Victorian Era Valentine. The Valentine from this world is a crossdresser; dressing like a man. She goes by the name Julian Taylor, and uses bandages to hide her breasts, cuts her hair very short, and wears no makeup whatsoever. She pulls off looking like a male rather well, just seeming slightly feminine. She's experienced in keeping her real gender a secret, especially considering her line of work being found out as a woman wouldn't really end too well. This Valentine is a captain in the royal navy. She often times employs Geno-Rok to deliver goods in Japan. Captain Valentine was in Lady Frost's School for Ladies, but was generally disliked by her fellow students. Because of this she left the school, beginning her life as a crossdresser, and taking up the male name she uses. After leaving Lady Frost's school, she joined Xavier School for Boys. There she excelled well, and started a relationship with one of the males in secrecy, but both decided to end it when she graduated and went off to become a captain. Not only because she was really a woman (he never found out) but because even if she didn't tell him that she wasn't a man (which would have ended it anyway) and continued leading him on their relationship would have been looked greatly down upon at that day and age. This Valentine is in her late 20s. Earth-9R00VY: Easter This is the Valentine from Jack's home-world, known as "Easter" this Valentine is one of the wielders of the world's version of both the witchblade and cosmic cubes. When she fought the world's version of Galactus, she was knocked away from the Queen Rose, and effectively lost it (which Jack then found and used, then sold to the world's version of X-23) Unlike the normal Valentines, this one isn't remotely crazy or rude, she's actually the nicest one of the bunch! Easter's abilities were what caused her world's Civil War. However, unlike Earth-616's, it wasn't caused by an explosion by Nitro as it was caused when someone hit her over the head as she was sending out a blast; the premature blast was unstable and made a huge explosion compared to a nuclear bomb, killing thousands, along with killing the New Warriors, and the villains they were up against. She survived due to her healing factor working hardest as it could, her whole body was constantly reconstructed at least ten times during the blast. She still spent about a month comatose, but recovered. Afterward, to everyone's surprise, she was pro-registration and even helped get the unregistered superhumans to prison. Even though it was an accident, she was greatly blamed for the blast, being named one of the most hated mutants in America. Because of that, she (with the help of Iron Man who actually sympathized with her) managed to get her name changed, given a new identity, and even changed her appearance as much as she could without surgery (dying her hair, wearing contacts, etc., etc) to try to live a normal life without constant death threats and harassment. Now her name is Jessica Miller, and is currently in college to get a teaching degree. This Valentine is in her early 20s. Earth-33: Jilly Taylor In Pleasentville, this Valentine is absolutely normal. She never developed any powers, and because she never developed regeneration (the cause of each Valentine's insanity) she lived a very normal life from the beginning! Compared to the "our" Valentine, this one's her opposite. She was a girl scout when she was young, had tons of friends, and excelled in school (even skipping two grades in school!) Now at 16, she's a highschool senior (since she did skip two grades) and a cheerleader for the school's football team. Social Life Allies Earth-82004 *Poison Ivy *Supergirl Earth-313 *Red Hood *Harlequin *The Jokester *Giggles *Panther Paladin *Feline Fatale Earth-X23 *Mr. Sinister *Onslaught *Dark Beast Earth-295 *Apocalypse and his Horsemen *Deadpool II *Mystique Earth-473 *Charles Xavier *Scott Somers *Warren Worthington III *Henry McCoy *Geno-Rok Earth-9R00VY *Iron Man and the Avengers *The New Warriors *Charles Xavier and the X-Men Earth-33 *Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee *Nico Minoru *Mia Dearden Enemies Earth-82004 *Cyclops *Barracuda *Windrider *Three-in-One Earth-313 *All of their oppressors! Earth-X23 *Anyone that opposes Sinister is her enemy. Earth-295 *Far too many to list; everyone against Apocalypse. Earth-473 *Lady Emiliana Frost *Jean Grey *Meggan *Aurora Monroe *Anna Marie Smith *Julia Lee Earth-9R00VY *Magneto and the Brotherhood *Galactus *Jack Rockwell Love Life Earth-82004 *n/a Earth-313 *n/a Earth-X23 *Holds feelings for Kat. Earth-295 *For a short while, she had a very disturbing relationship with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Earth-473 *Had a secret relationship during her time in Xavier's school with Anole, he assuming she was a man during that time. Earth-9R00VY *Had a relationship with Speedball, before she accidentally killed him. Earth-33 *Currently dating this world's Tim Drake. Powers and Weaknesses Powers All Valentines share a single mutation; their regenerative healing factor. *Earth-82004's Valentine, is capable of turning invisible and phasing through matter. This is because her cells move in such odd ways during their constant regeneration. *Earth-313's Valentine is capable of recovering others through contact. She does this by speeding up their healing factor. Quick enough to allow others to regrow missing and damaged organs, along with recovering them from the effects of drugs, toxins, and even mind control! She's also capable of sedating others, which is useful to get people ready for surgery. *Earth-X23's Valentine has had enough genetic modification to give her a super strength at such levels that she has been shown to be able to lift 1000 tons. Much like the Hulk and Juggernaut, she angrier she gets, the stronger she gets. She is also absurdly durable, being even bulletproof. *Earth-295's Valentine was capable of turning invisible and phasing through matter, however her powers were swapped to Deadpool II. Because of that, she made herself a very powerful suit to make for her lost powers. *Earth-473's Valentine is capable of controlling the winds and water. However she can't do things such as pierce objects with wind, or creating hurricanes. She mostly uses her abilities to make sailing relatively easy by moving the currents and winds. *Earth-9R00VY's Valentine's powers are similar to those of Jubilee, only to a far greater extent. She can generate bright bursts of multi-colored energy plasmoids from her fingertips. The power varies on how much she puts into it, from small fireworks, to catastrophic explosions. Weaknesses Varies on the Valentine. (more under Limitations/Weaknesses) Roleplaying Statistics Statistics STRENGTH: Anywhere between Poor to Unearthly. AGILITY: Anywhere between Typical to Amazing. ENDURANCE: Anywhere between Typical to Unearthly. REASON: Anywhere between Poor to Amazing. INTUITION: Anywhere between Poor to Excellent. PSYCHE: Anywhere between Poor to Amazing. SPEED: Anywhere between Typical to Excellent. POPULARITY: Anywhere between Feeble to Incredible. Dice PHYSICAL ATTACK: Typical (1d6) to Amazing Am 50(5d10) PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Typical (1d6) to Amazing Am 50(5d10) ENERGY ATTACK: n/a ENERGY DEFENSE: Typical (1d6) to Amazing Am 50(5d10) PSYCHIC ATTACK: n/a PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Poor (1d4) to Remarkable Rm 30 (3d10) Other Abilities Regeneration This is Valentine's main mutation (which allows her to do the following abilities) depending on her age (and how much the healing factor has matured) she can heal anywhere between Ex to Un. The more advanced forms of regeneration (such as Age of Apocalypse's Valentine) can regrow limbs in minutes. *Earth-82004 can make herself invisible and phase through solid objects. She's very untrained with her phasing, and because of that she can't phase through energy, magic, or psychic attacks. *Earth-313 Un (fives times) ability to recover others from virtually any injury, poison, effect of drugs, and mind control. Am ability to sedate others. *Earth-X-23 Possesses Un Super strength, capable of lifting well over 1,000 tons, she is also incredibly durable, even shown to be bullet proof on numerous occasions. *Earth-473 can control and move winds at Ex, and waters at Un. However, it's useless in combat, she normally uses this to make sailing her ship very easily; capable of calming the ocean itself during storms! *Earth-9R00VY can shoot blasts of energy at anywhere between Ex to Un depending on how much energy she puts into it, the blasts can be from just a foot or so wide, to a mile wide. Limitations/Weaknesses Their weaknesses varies very much on their experience and their specific abilities, on average they don't have any actual weaknesses being regular humans with mutations. All Valentines have their regeneration (and every ability that comes from it) nulled out temporarily if they consume the protein in bananas; seeing as they're allergic. Earth-82004 *Cannot phase through energy, magic and psychic attacks. *Very weak to psychic attacks. Earth-X23 *Very weak against psychic attacks, illusions, and magical abilities. Weapons and Equipment *Earth-82004's Valentine uses firearms, usually pistols, but is capable of using most firearms, damaging between Rm to In depending on the weapon. Her favorite firearm company is Heckler & Koch, even though she usually uses Beretta 92s. *Earth-X23's Valentine possesses two adamantium blades, weighing a ton each. Depending on how angry she is, she can do anywhere between Ex to Un. *Earth-295's Valentine uses a power suit (seen in profile) and a halberd made of vibranium. Her power suit allows her to use many different forms of blasts, to always have an elemental advantage in combat; she is after all the most powerful version of Valentine. *Earth-473's Valentine uses firearms, usually Smith & Wesson revolvers, and is capable of Rm to Am depending on the firearm. She also has a Sabre (Ex material, Ex edge) as part of her uniform, but rarely uses it.